


Favor owed

by Anonmemeproject



Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [9]
Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonmemeproject/pseuds/Anonmemeproject
Summary: By AnonymousAugust 25 2009, 06:18:30 UTCDepth Charge gets Cheetor to give him a 'reward' for rescuing him without realising how young he is.Link: https://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/1174.html?thread=598422#t598422
Relationships: Depth Charge/Cheetor
Series: Transformers Anon Kink Meme - non sticky fills [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542844
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Favor owed

Cheetor leaned back against the rock face, sighing as he scowled off at the other side of the cave. Stupid cave. Stupid Rattrap, stupid everyone! He wasn’t a kid. He was a fighter, a warrior, just like the rest of them! So what if he wasn’t as old or as experienced as they were, he could still do stuff! Important stuff! He huffed a little and crossed his arms over his chest plate. To the ones who had known him from the beginning, it was only a further sign of his youth, though to the one currently watching him, it was just a sign of disdain. 

Disdain he could easily understand. Depth Charge lurked forward out of the shadows of the overhang that he had been lazing under. He held in a smirk, shaking his head a little at the thought of the rest of the Maximals. They were a joke, and their little ‘war’ was a joke too. He wasn’t fond of the cat either really, but so far, he was the easiest to get along with. Probably some poor easy going technician before this whole mess got started; at least that was what he was trying to reason out with his processor.

He glanced at their surroundings, sensors not telling him anything different. Now would be a perfect time to eek in a bit of personal time. At very least it would make up for losing track of X so many fragging times. He let the smirk out and glided forward, intent on getting what he wanted.

The cat’s head perked up and his optics glowed warmly when he saw the kitty look right at him. The other mech was almost cute, and it made him wonder if any of the other’s of the now destroyed Axalon had a ‘claim’ to the cat. That would definitely put a damper on his plan… There was only one way to find out and he was looking forward to any persuading that he more than likely was going to have to do.

“Hi again.” Cheetor waved lightly, never one to not be friendly and polite. Even though he’d been ditched, he could understand it a bit, Rampage was dangerous, deadly even and the chance to slag him was far more important than taking the extra time to fly him to the shore. His jets would have dried on their own and he’d have been fine, bored out of his circuits, but fine. A well practiced purr came from him as he moved to get up, no sense sitting around with a guest! (Though it was more like he didn’t want to be caught sulking, not that he WAS sulking to begin with.)

“Hello pussycat.” Depth Charge could have purred himself, friendly and bright optics were always a good sign for a beginning. His grin widened behind his mask and he folded his arms casually over his chest. “I noticed you didn’t tell your ‘Fearless’ Leader all the details about your little dip.”

The cat-bot’s expression turned sour at that and his arms folded defiantly over his chest. “Yeah, so? He doesn’t need to know everything.” Like he needed Optimus to know just how close it could have been for the youngest of the team to not have come back from the fairly light jaunt. 

“Thought you were supposed to disclose all the details in that sort of thing.” He could almost tell, word for word what would be coming out of the other’s vocal processors and he was more than ready to reply, holding in a grin that he knew would reach his optics. This was going to be too easy. But that was more than fine with him, he could definitely handle something finally going his way.

The expression got darker and lips pursed. “Yeah… But if Big-bot knew, or any of the others I’d get stuck here for more than a few deca-cycles. They don’t think I can do anything…” Cheetor held in a huff and a wince, knowing that the other’s would all shake their heads and tell him to stop whining. It was whining, but that didn’t make it untrue, right? He wasn’t a kid, he’d done things, helped! So why was it every time he did something wrong or he got hurt too much he was trapped inside or given ‘light’ duties? It just wasn’t fair.

“I see how it is…” Depth Charge would have purred had he been that sort of ‘bot. This was going to work, and he moved forward a little more confidently, getting right up close to the other. “You already owe me one for saving you from becoming a rust heap… How’s about… I not tell that you nearly went to the Matrix and, for both you do me a little favour…” He stepped forward a little more, nearly pressing his larger frame against the cat’s to give him an idea of what this favour was going to entail.

Bright green optics widened at the sudden proximity, but Cheetor didn’t say anything. He was young still, and one that was far more interested -at the moment- in impressing Optimus or Rhinox than what certain things meant. And like many things that the others –Rattrap in particular- said, what the ray-bot was implying went straight over his processor. 

“So… just one favour and you won’t say a word?” He looked up, young and ever so hopeful appearing. His next sentence was another clue to his youth, one that Depth Charge just found endearing. “Promise?”

The battle mask retracted and the bigger ‘bot gave a grin that was more shark like than anything else. “Promise.”

The next words out of the cat’s mouth made the other’s systems warm. “Okay.” His head tilted in that watchful cat manner and he had only a few astro-kliks to wonder what this favour was going to be before he was touched. He gasped, optics going wide as he stared at the taller and broader bot for a long moment. What was he doing? His hands went to the ray’s shoulders for support as weird, but not bad sensations swept through him.

Cheetor let out a startled cry, followed by a whispy whimper which made the larger ‘bot grin. Someone was sensitive. He touched again, running his hands along the wonderfully smooth plating, looking for extra wires and areas to tweak at. He was urged along all the quicker when he heard the other’s cooling system boot online.

“Depth Ch-aah!” The younger one tried to interject and ask what was going on but all that seemed able to come from his vocaliser was whimpers and other incoherent sounds. He clutched onto Depth-Charge, frame shaking from the sensations the other was causing. He’d never experienced anything like it and all the little warnings flashing and popping at him were frightening him far more than the actual touches and how they felt. He whined softly, helm snapping against the rock face at a sharp spike of what could only be described as pleasure rushed through him.

The hunter let a shudder run through his frame at the sounds and the motions the other was making. He hadn’t even gotten the cat’s chest plates open yet, he couldn’t wait to really touch him and see what sort of reaction was given off of that. The everything about the cat-bot was so raw and inexperienced that if he didn’t know, know that everyone on the Axalon was older he would have pegged the kitty at a much younger, and very virginal. But that wasn’t possible… so that clearly meant that this was all for his benefit, which made it amazingly hot that the cat would go to such a length.

Kicking his cooling fans up a notch he ran both of his hands down Cheetor’s front, scraping his fingers gently against the smooth, chrome like chest plates, groaning softly to himself when he felt them hitch and part slightly. This was going to be good; he could feel it humming in his spark. He ran his hands towards the seam, not sure how much time they had to do this. He preferred good long interfaces, but with so many able to just hop down the ledge and intrude… 

He really didn’t like that idea. 

He pressed his own chest plates against the shorter’s, allowing a gasp to escape. Even though there was only a crack between each of their armours he could already feel the intensity of Cheetor’s spark. He groaned, pressing harder and crushing the smaller, younger one against the rock wall, fans hitching as he did so. Pulses of small, electrical tingles raced through him, heating his systems all the more and urging him on. He brought his hands back up, touching, teasing and leaving the cat-bot no moment to gain any sort of real semblance of control of the situation.

Pieces of his frame cracked and his chest ached with something he couldn’t describe. Spots danced in his vision and Cheetor was at a complete loss as to what to do. Sounds that he never would have thought possible kept coming from his vocals in a steady stream, each a little more needy and mewl like than the one before. He hadn’t known he could make sounds like that and had he the time to think them over, he’d be embarrassed but he wasn’t given a moment to think about anything, only allowed to feel.

The larger body pressed against him and he cried out, circuits tingling with something that was just beyond his reach. It felt so much better than everything else had and it made his processor reel with how much more amazing it would feel, how overwhelming it would be to have it that much closer. But he didn’t know what it was, nor how to get closer causing him to keen in frustration and press, grind back helplessly against the touching and the faint thrum of something more intense.

Depth Charge groaned out loud at that, pushing away shakily so that his hands could go back to their exploring, to edging them both closer to that ultimate high. A shudder ran through his frame as the cat brought his own hands up, pawing softly, kneading at him. A low, drawn out sound was dragged from him and he grunted, trying to regain complete control of this situation, or at very least of himself.

Strong hands and deft fingers pushed and gently nudged at the seam running along the cat-bot’s chest, wanting to drag this out. But with how hot his system was running there would be no way he could be able to function that long, even if the other Maximals weren’t a worry. He could feel his own plates shifting at the closeness, in want. Vents cycling he leaned in a bit more, pressing his helm against the other’s as he stared into the other’s optics and listened intently. 

He watched as the cat arched, crying out, optics offlining and flickering back to life again. Each sound raw and new, so wonderfully done. The ray touched again, a hand drifting to other areas to slow the building heat a bit. It wouldn’t due to have the younger overload with out him, that just wouldn’t be fair. It was his favour after all.

When the shorter bot was able to look at him for more than a moment, head tilting to the side as his sides heaved from the effort of cycling air and coolant so fast, he let out a low, pleased rumbled and went back to rubbing along the seam, edging and coaxing it open. A crack appeared, brilliant light spilling from it, almost optic searing. Another rumble of pleasure left him and he continued, fans hitching just a bit faster from the intensity.

When the other’s chest plates slid open fully he was unable to look away from the bright, solar like glow of Cheetor’s spark. It almost burned his optics, it was so bright, so beautiful. He let out a soft, moaned sound and let his hands trail up and in to the chamber, caressing gently, completely mesmerized. Digits played over every seam and crack, audio receptors picking up every whimpered and gasped cry.

He pressed a little more, touches no longer fleeting, but strong, forceful and oh so amazingly good. He whimpered again, hands and body spasming into the feeling. Sparks and electricity crackled pleasantly through him, forcing more sounds to escape. He’d never been touched like this before, never been bared like this. If it hadn’t been so good he would have been embarrassed but there wasn’t time for that, wasn’t time to think, to speak Wasn’t time for anything but the sensations that the older and larger transformer was causing. The feeling from earlier was back and he bucked, arching to get closer to that warm, burning pleasure. It was so, so close! Yet close had never been so far away and he whimpered, gathering his processors long enough to beg. “Please, nnngh, a-ah, Depth… Depth Charge, pleaaase!”

“Just perfect…” That was what he wanted, what had been missing from this. Growling faintly he let his own plates slide back fully. He allowed himself a gasp, already able to feel the other’s spark pulsing, reaching and begging to be pressed against. He restrained himself a moment, edging closer, drawing it out as his hands shifted away from their touching to pin the cat-bot, to keep him from bucking up and taking control.

Depth Charge’s cry of pleasure was swallowed up by the warbling drawn out sound that the cat-bot let out as their sparks touched, blinding both of them with the rush of heat and pleasure. 

Never before had Cheetor felt anything like it. It broad-sided him, leaving him unaware and helpless, caught in the tide. He cried out again, the sounds loud and strong, nearly echoing out of their hidden crevice. His form trembled against the other, gasping as it made him grind and press into the other, forcing their sparks closer. His optics were offlined, overwhelmed, though he still, somehow, could see it, the brightness, as it took over his very being.

His cried became fevered, frantic and desperate. He could feel everything, everything, and it was startling to feel Depth Charge, tinges of what he felt, of who he was. It was amazing, beautiful… And so, so powerful. The warnings that had been popping up from the touches were practically screaming at him in particular distress as his fans and coolant tried and failed to keep up with it. He arched up again, crushing and pressing against the other for more, just a little bit more…

Cheetor jerked, whimpering as his optics flared on-line, his systems almost feeling like they were crashing as they were finally overloaded with the sensations. He let out a cry, pressing as tightly against the other `bot as he could, systems shutting down, blanking out the sounds and touches, the feeling of the other so that he could regain himself, if only minutely.

Systems came back slowly, one by one and Depth Charge watched intently, his own systems struggling to reboot properly. Still, he watched, unable to not. This was the part he liked best, the over surged, hazy and pleasured looks of someone who’d just had their circuits sizzled. He grinned, letting his battle mask slide back into place as he watched the other come back to himself. Yeah, that had been good, real good…. 

The older transformer pulled back enough for the proper plates to slip and snap shut before he allowed his weight to press back against the younger. “Mm… Think I might need to find more ways for you to owe me…”

The cat-bot cracked a grin at that, it took him a moment to fully comprehend and to answer in something resembling words. “Never know… You might owe me…. Next time.”


End file.
